


Ein Licht im Dunkel

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2020, Friendship/Love, Gen, Pandemics, Seasonal, Slice of Life, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Es ist Herbst. Die Infektionszahlen steigen, die Tage werden dunkler. Wohl dem, der in diesen Zeiten einen Freund hat.>Post in meinem LJ> alle Türchen imTatort und Polizeiruf 110 Adventskalender 2020
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Ein Licht im Dunkel

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft / Liebe, Slice of Life  
> Handlung: Es ist Herbst. Die Infektionszahlen steigen, die Tage werden dunkler. Wohl dem, der in diesen Zeiten einen Freund hat.  
> Länge: ~ 1.500 Wörter  
> A/N: Same old, same old. Thiel und Boerne, lose Szenen, viel Fluff. Ich brauch so was um die Jahreszeit ;)

*~*~*

„Jetzt sind wir ja wieder da, wo wir im Frühjahr schonmal waren“, sagt Boerne, als er die Wohnungstür öffnet. Was stimmt, aber er findet trotzdem, daß das keine geeignete Begrüßung ist. Und selbst für jemanden, der seit Jahren an Boernes sprunghafte Themenwechsel gewöhnt ist, ist das ein bißchen viel. Weshalb er nur _Ihnen auch ein fröhliches Hallo, und was soll das jetzt heißen_ antwortet. Und dann erklärt Boerne ihm die Sache mit dem Knuffelpartner.

*~*~*

Gut, anfangs fand er den Vorschlag reichlich absurd. Von dem peinlichen Moment, als er nachgefragt hatte, was Boerne damit jetzt genau vorschlagen wollte mal abgesehen. Es stellte sich dann aber heraus, daß der diese Nachricht aus Belgien nur als Aufhänger genutzt hatte. Um ihm, Thiel, die unbestreitbar naheliegende Idee zu präsentieren, wie sie durch diesen zweiten Lockdown kommen könnten, ohne größeren Schaden zu nehmen.

„Ich weiß doch, wie miesepetrig sie immer im Herbst werden. Und ich selbst, das muß ich zugeben, bin auch kein großer Freund der dunklen Jahreszeit.“

Thiel schnaubte. Als ob er das nicht wüßte, und nicht erst seit er letztes Jahr diese Tageslichtlampen mit in Boernes Wohnung geschleppt hatte.

„Und diese Isolation ist Ihnen ja schon im Frühjahr nicht gut bekommen.“

„Mir?“ Soweit er sich erinnerte, hatte vor allem Boerne darüber gejammert, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Als ob der sonst so ein reges Sozialleben gehabt hätte.

„Ihnen, mir … jetzt wollen wir doch nicht mit solchen Haarspaltereien anfangen.“

„Pffff.“

„Ich schlage doch nur vor, daß wir diesmal unsere Sozialkontakte nicht komplett einstellen, sondern auf uns beide beschränken. Sie sind sowieso wieder im Homeoffice, ich arbeite unter höchsten Hygienestandards im Institut, da kann praktisch nichts passieren. Außerdem, wen sollten Sie sonst treffen?“

„Meinen Vater?“

Boerne legte den Kopf schräg. „Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee? Weihnachten mit ihrem über Achtzigjährigen, dauerrauchenden, herzkranken Vater?“

„Was … wieso … wer redet denn von Weihnachten? Wir haben Anfang November!“

„Glauben Sie wirklich, die Lage ist zu Weihnachten wesentlich besser als jetzt? Nein, Thiel, wir sollten uns bereits jetzt für das Schlimmste wappnen.“

„Weihnachten zusammen, meinen Sie?“ Thiel grinste.

Aber am Ende hatte er sich doch breitschlagen lassen. Nochmal wochen- und monatelang ohne Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, nur vermummt beim Einkaufen, die Vorstellung setzte sogar ihm zu. Und es war ja nicht so, als ob er viele Optionen offen gehabt hätte. Nadeshda sah nur noch ihre Eltern. Frau Haller hatte eine Coronagemeinschaft mit ihrer Schwester und deren Familie eröffnet. Gott allein wußte, was Frau Klemm machte, er fürchtete aber, daß sie und Herbert sich trafen. Und übrig blieben – Boerne und er.

*~*~*

Die Entscheidung war also naheliegend gewesen, und sie war auch nicht schlecht. Immerhin wohnten sie eh schon nebeneinander. Und es war auch nicht so, als sei es gänzlich ungewöhnlich, daß sie den ein oder anderen Abend zusammen verbrachten. Oder auch den Morgen. Und da seine sonstigen Kontakte, von Telefonaten und Videokonferenzen einmal abgesehen, jetzt wieder gegen Null gefahren waren, war das nicht halb so schlimm, wie sich das davor für ihn angehört hätte. Also, Boerne morgens und abends. Wenn er ehrlich war, war es sogar überraschend angenehm. Wegen Coronagemeinschaft und so benahmen sie sich zuhause völlig normal, wie immer eben, und in diesen Stunden konnte er glatt vergessen, was draußen in der Welt los war. Wie eine kleine, abgeschlossene, sichere Seifenblase. Nur sie beide. Es kam ihm nicht mal absurd vor, als Boerne anfing, über Weihnachtsdekoration zu reden. Und das noch im November, nach knapp zwei Wochen Freizeit-Lockdown, wie es jetzt so schön hieß. Viel zu früh also, und weder er selbst noch Boerne machten um diese ganzen Feiertage normalerweise so ein großes Aufheben. Aber in diesem Jahr schien der November besonders lang und dunkel zu sein und er mußte zugeben, daß ihm die Idee, mehr Licht in diese Zeit zu bringen, irgendwie gefiel. Außerdem gab es sowieso nicht viel, was man ansonsten tun konnte, also verbrachten sie das letzte Novemberwochenende damit, ihre Fenster mit Lichterketten zu bestücken. Boerne hatte sogar ein kleines leuchtendes Rentier mit Schlitten erstanden, das er im Vorgarten neben der Eingangstür plazierte. Von der Idee, auch noch einen leuchtenden Schneemann im Erker unterzubringen, hatte er ihn zum Glück abhalten können.

„Sie können wohl die Konkurrenz dieses wohlgeformten kleinen Kerls nicht ertragen, mhm?“

„Pfff.“ Wohlgeformt, daß er nicht lachte. Sollte ihm das durch die Blume zu verstehen geben, daß er in den letzten Wochen etwas zugelegt hatte? Schlechtgelaunt legte er den Keks, nach dem er gerade gegriffen hatte, wieder zurück auf den Teller.

„Stimmt was nicht?“ Boerne sah ihn besorgt an. „Sie sind ein wenig angebrannt, das tut mir leid. Aber ich dachte eigentlich, das fällt kaum auf.“

„Ich hab schon genug.“ Er klopfte sich auf den Bauch und stand etwas schwerfälliger, als ihm lieb war, vom Sofa auf. „Ich schau dann nochmal, ob alles richtig verkabelt ist.“

Er hatte das Gefühl, Boernes Blick im Nacken zu spüren, aber vermutlich bildete er sich das ein.

*~*~*

„Drei Nüsse für Aschenbrödel läuft heute Nachmittag. Schon die dritte Wiederholung diese Saison, die meinen’s ja besonders gut mit uns dies Jahr.“

„Was?“ Boerne streckte den Kopf aus der Küche, wo er gerade Kaffee kochte.

„Na der Film.“

„Welcher Film?“

„Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, Sie kennen den nicht.“ Mit Susanne hatte er den jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten mindestens einmal sehen müssen. Meistens nur murrend, obwohl der Film eigentlich gar nicht so kitschig war. Schöne Schneelandschaft. Genau das, was diesen Winter mal wieder fehlte, sie hatten noch keine einzige Flocke gesehen, nur Regen und Dunkelheit. „Das ist doch ein Weihnachtsklassiker.“

„In meiner Familie hat man den Begriff _Klassiker_ nicht fürs Fernsehen verwendet.“

„Jaja … reden Sie sich Ihre Bildungslücken nur schön.“

„Bildungslücken!“ Boerne kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellte die Kaffeekanne auf dem Tisch ab. „Sie wollen mir noch nicht im Ernst –“

„Wissen Sie was, die schließen wir gleich hier und heute. Das ist genau das richtige für einen trüben Nachmittag.“

*~*~*

Zum ersten Advent zündeten sie die erste Kerze am Adventskranz an, das hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht. Hatte ihn nie sonderlich gereizt. Aber jetzt hatte es etwas beruhigendes, diese kleine Flamme flackern zu sehen.

„Schön, oder?“

Er nickte.

„Moment, ich hol noch was zum Kaffee.“ Boerne verschwand in der Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einem Teller zurück. Weihnachtsplätzchen. Sogar Lebkuchen. Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Deshalb hatte der andere also in der letzten Woche also abends immer wieder früher aufbrechen müssen. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, was da los war, ob er vielleicht irgendwas getan hatte, um Boerne auf die Zehen zu treten.

„Darf ich?“

„Deshalb hab‘ ich sie mitgebracht.“ Boerne lächelte.

„Ich glaub‘, ich muß jede Sorte probieren“, erklärte er ein paar Minuten später etwas schuldbewußt. In seinem Alter sollte man sich bei Süßkram wirklich besser beherrschen können, aber Lebkuchen waren schon immer seine Schwäche gewesen, und für einen guten Zimtstern war er bereit ein Verbrechen zu begehen.

„Greifen Sie zu.“ Boerne legte den Kopf schief. „Das ist jetzt nicht die Zeit, in der man sich in Verzicht üben sollte, finde ich.“

„Was?“ Der Zimtstern in seiner Hand hatte ihn so abgelenkt, daß er nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte.

„Was ich gesagt habe. Die Zeiten sind hart genug, da muß man sich nicht auch noch die kleinen Freuden des Lebens versagen.“

„Machen Sie deshalb seit Tagen einen alten Wein nach dem anderen auf?“ Er biß ab und seufzte. „Verdammt, ist der gut.“

„Das höre ich gerne.“ Boerne griff nach seiner Tasse. „Und ja. Irgendwas muß einen ja durch diese Zeit bringen.“

„Lichterketten, Weihnachtsplätzchen und Wein?“

„Lichterketten, Weihnachtsplätzchen, Wein und gute Gesellschaft.“

Boerne übertrieb. So dunkel waren die Zeiten nun auch nicht. Und die Lichterketten waren nur Lichterketten, die machten die Welt nicht zu einem besseren Ort. Und die Gesellschaft …. War dieselbe wie immer. Nur mehr davon. Er griff nach einem zweiten Zimtstern. Nein, es war nicht nur mehr als früher. Es war auch … er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. Näher? Gemütlicher? Vertrauter? Ein bißchen so, als wären sie beide alleine auf der Welt.

„Wohin sind Sie denn in Gedanken abgedriftet?“ Boerne stupste ihn leicht an. „Der Zimtstern ißt sich nicht von alleine.“

„Sehr witzig.“ Er schob den ganzen Stern auf einmal in den Mund und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. War ja auch egal, welches Wort da jetzt richtig war. Die Zeiten waren dunkel, aber er war nicht allein. Unwillkürlich wurde sein Blick zu der kleinen Flamme auf dem Tisch vor ihnen gezogen. Hatte was beruhigendes, fast wie ein Lagerfeuer. Vor allem, während es um sie herum langsam dunkel wurde. Boerne lehnte sich auch zurück, die Kaffeetasse in der Hand, und ihre Schultern berührten sich leicht. Das Sofa war in die Jahre gekommen, man rutschte immer mehr in der Mitte zusammen. Früher hatte sich Boerne darüber beschwert. Jetzt schon lange nicht mehr.

*~* Fin *~*


End file.
